The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Diesel engine operation involves combustion that generates exhaust gas. During combustion, an air/fuel mixture is delivered through an intake valve to cylinders and is combusted therein. After combustion, the piston forces the exhaust gas in the cylinders into an exhaust system. The exhaust gas may contain emissions such as oxides of nitrogen (NOx) and carbon monoxide (CO).
More and more exhaust hardware technology is being added to meet emissions on diesel applications. After treatment of exhaust gases includes the installation of multiple bricks, mixers and injectors for the exhaust stream. A diesel particulate filter is regenerated periodically to reduce the amount of soot therein. The speed at which a diesel particulate filter inlet exhaust gas temperature increases can create a DPF ring-off failure if the inlet exhaust gas temperature rises too quickly. If the inlet exhaust gas temperature rises too slowly, the diesel particulate filter regeneration duration is increased, which may reduce fuel economy.